Infinity Gems
The Infinity Gems 'are powerful artifacts created by Magor. He converted six singularities into the gems to represent different aspects of the Multiverse - space, mind, reality, power, time and soul. The gems were scattered across the Multiverse to hide them. The Justice League is currently in possession the Reality, Power and Soul Gems. Magor possesses the Space Gem, Professor Paradox possesses the Time Gem and Asgard possesses the Mind Gem. History Creation The Infinity Gems were created by Magor before the creation of the Multiverse. There were twelve singularities. Magor converted six into the gems and converted the other six into the Infinity Stones. He designed the gems and stones to represent different aspects of the Multiverse, those being space, mind, reality, power, time and soul. At some point, possibly out of fear of Vortech possessing the stones and gems, Magor scattered them across the Multiverse to hide them. He installed the Space Gem into Foundation Prime's Master Gateway to function as the power source. Eventually, the Soul Gem was embedded into the hilt of the Djinn Blade to be passed down through the royal family. The Power Gem became the power source of the Infinity Device. The Time Gem was found and contained in the Chrono Navigator by Professor Paradox. The Mind Gem was found and stored in the vaults of Asgard. The Spear of Destiny At some point, the Reality Gem fell into the hands of Jesus Christ. He used it in conjunction with a Piece of Eden. Jesus was crucified in 33 AD as he embedded the Reality Gem into a spear piercing his side. The spear became known as the Spear of Destiny. Infearno's Attacks At some point, Infearno found the Infinity Device and by extension, the Power Gem, although it's unclear if he was ever aware of the Gem itself. Infearno used the Infinity Device to great effect in 3 ABY, terrorizing Lego City for a time. He was ultimately defeated after being overloaded with Super Chi by Turtle and the Power Gem reacting to it. The Infinity Device was recovered by Amy Nicai, who kept it stored within the Justice League's most secure vault. Vortech's Unknown Possession In 4 ABY, Lord Vortech gained control over Foundation Prime after putting Magor into an unconscious state. By doing this, he also unknowingly gained possession of the Space Gem in the Master Gateway. After Vortech's defeat in the Battle of Foundation Prime, Magor regained possession of the gem. Hunted by the Brotherhood of Evil On August 22nd 5 ABY, Doctor Alchemy attacked the Justice League on Vorton, freeing the prisoners to create a massive distraction. He took the chance to break into Amy's personal vault, where he stole many artifacts including the Infinity Device and Power Gem. Doctor Alchemy successfully escaped Vorton with the artifacts. On May 2nd 6 ABY, Nadakhan returned to his home of Djinnjago with Doctor Alchemy to retrieve the Soul Gem, which was wielded by his father Khanjikhan. Nadakhan battled his father, eventually coming out on top and killing him with the Djinn Blade, trapping Khanjikhan's soul within the Soul Gem's pocket dimension. ''To be added Doomworld To be added Following Doomworld's erasure and the Spear of Destiny's disintegration, the Justice League stored the Reality Gem in their Vaults. The Gems Space * 'Colour: '''Purple * '''Containment Unit: 'Foundation Prime Master Gateway * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - 4 ABY) ** Vortech (4 ABY - June 19th 4 ABY) ** Magor (June 19th 4 ABY - Present) * Description: 'The Space Gem is held within Foundation Prime's Master Gateway, serving as the power source for all of the interconnected Master Gateways throughout the Multiverse. It is able to transport the user across space and allows for interdimensional travel. It can also create powerful singularities. While not shown at any point, the gem is believed to allow telekinesis by bending the space around objects. It is also believed the gem can allow objects to phase in and out of space, turning them incorporeal and making them corporeal again. Mind * '''Colour: '''Blue * '''Containment Unit: 'Asgardian Vault * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Asgard (? - Present) * Description: 'The Mind Gem's location is stored within the Asgardian Vault. It allows the user to completely control the minds and hearts of anyone. The user can mind control a person, although the effect can be negated by taking a significant blow to the head, since a temporary loss of consciousness allows their mental state to return to normal. It is able to project the consciousness of its wielder to mentally view and communicate with beings in faraway places. The person they communicate with is even able to physically interact with the wielder. It is capable of granting great knowledge and greatly increasing the intelligence of whoever it is used on. Reality * '''Colour: '''Yellow * '''Containment Unit: 'Justice League Vaults * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Jesus Christ (? - 33 AD) ** Legion of Doom (33 AD - January 13th 7 ABY) ** Minnie Garmadon (January 13th 7 ABY) ** Justice League (January 13th 7 ABY - Present) * Description: 'The Reality Gem is contained inside a vault on Vorton. It was originally stored inside the Spear of Destiny. It allows the user to manipulate reality itself. It can create physical simulations and illusions of false realities, for example making a place look like it is burning and in ruin when in truth it is perfectly fine. It can create illusions of people so real they can cause harm and be hurt themselves. The gem can also transmute matter from one form to another, primarily turning positive matter into dark matter and vice versa. It can also manipulate and nullify the warping of other dimensions. Power * '''Colour: '''Red * '''Containment Unit: 'Infinity Device * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Infearno (? - 3 ABY) ** Amy Nicai (3 ABY - August 22nd 5 ABY) ** Doctor Alchemy (August 22nd 5 ABY - December 25th 6 ABY) ** Justice League (December 25th 6 ABY - Present) * Description: 'The Power Gem is stored within the Infinity Device, acting as its power source. It greatly enhances the wielders durability, speed and strength, essentially making them invincible to the point where they can withstand attacks from a Chosen One, like when Infearno was able to go toe-to-toe against Amy Nicai. The user can fire immensely powerful blasts of energy and create powerful force fields. Time * '''Colour: '''Orange * '''Containment Unit: 'Chrono Navigator * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Professor Paradox (? - Present) * Description: '''The Time Gem's location is stored within Professor Paradox's Chrono Navigator. It allows the wielder complete control over all aspects of time itself. The user can stop time, speed it up and rewind it. The user can use the gem to time travel to whichever time period they choose. The user can specifically select an exact area which to manipulate, without affecting anything outside its selected area. It also allows the user to view millions of potential and alternate futures, and can send objects into potential futures while keeping them in the present. It is even powerful enough to effect the Dark Dimension to a minor extent, where time does not exist. However, misuse of the gems abilities can result in breaking the space-time continuum, paradoxes, time loops or even the user being erased from existence. But even this can be used to the wielder's advantage, as they can set up a time loop before dying to undo their death, beginning a new iteration of the timeline with all memories of the previous versions of events. Soul * '''Colour: Green * Containment Unit: '''Djinn Blade * '''Known Owners: ** Magor (Pre-Multiverse - ?) ** Khanjikhan's Father (? - ?) ** Khanjikhan (? - May 2nd 6 ABY) ** Nadakhan (May 2nd 6 ABY - December 25th 6 ABY) ** Justice League (December 25th 6 ABY - Present) * 'Description: '''The Soul Gem is held within the Djinn Blade, which is currently possessed by Nadakhan. The Soul Gem contains a pocket dimension within it called Soulworld. Soulworld is used as a prison of sorts by the Djinn. When a person is struck down with the Djinn Blade, their soul is transported to Soulworld. They then have a short time to escape through a small rift, but to do so is difficult. If they don't escape, the person is trapped within Soulworld forever. Shared Abilities All 6 gems share some abilities. They are all immensely powerful objects and few beings can wield them without being disintegrated, although they can be wielded within a containment unit such as the Djinn Blade or Infinity Device. The few who can wield the gems by themselves are Creators, Elder Gods, Gods, Chosen Ones, Dark Lords and Celestialsapiens. Other species can wield the gems by themselves, but only for a brief time before being disintegrated such as Celestials, Djinn, Asgardians, Dark Elves, Kree, Titanians and Apokoliptians. Anyone else who tries to wield the gems directly is disintegrated almost immediately. Lesser powerful beings can share the power collectively, but only for a moment before they are all disintegrated. The gems are near indestructible. It's presumed that Magor would have tried to destroy the gems rather than let them exist (based on his fears), but given they all still exist, it seems likely they can't be destroyed by Creators. The gems seem to possess some form of sentience, as they can protect themselves by releasing a projection of energy if attacked. Their power is so great, even Creators like Magor (Creators being the most powerful beings in the Omniverse) fear what they could collectively do in the wrong hands. Trivia ''To be added Category:Items Category:Infinity Items Category:Infinity Gems Category:Void